The christmas days
by Crazystucki
Summary: Just a christmas fanfiction:) Bo and Kenzi are preparing for christmas and dinner with Trick, Hale and Dyson. the pipes in Laurens appartment are broken so she has to stay over at the crack shack, much to Bo s joy. Some Doccubus Fluff and maybe a little bit smut here and there...
1. Searching for the perfect tree

_I know I have two other fics going but I feel like it´s already christmas, so I decided to write a Christmas Fanfiction :)_

**Searching for the perfect tree**

The snow was falling down from the dark blue sky. It had started a few days ago and it got heavier. Bo was behind the crack shack, chipping wood so she could fire the chimney.

"Bo-Bo!", she heard Kenzi calling.

"In the backyard Kenz."

"Bo-lishes, Dyson just called me and said he would come over in half an hour to help us with the Christmas tree", the small Russian told her, as she came around the edge of the stone building.

"Very good. Will he and Hale come over at the evening after Christmas?" She chipped a large trunk and parted it.

"Yeah. I´m happy Bo-Bo. This will be the best Christmas ever. Oh and Trick told me that he is going to come as well and I think he will bring presents, since he´s your grandpa and I´m kind of your sister."

The small girl, who was covered with a big, with winter jacket, a long pink scarf and black gloves and cab, grinned in excitement. Bo laughed at her and opened her arms to hug the girl, after she put the ax down. Kenzi smiled and hugged her best friend tight.

"This will be the best Christmas Kenz. It will be", Bo promised her.

"Yeah." Kenzi took a step back and her smile widened. "But now you need to finish this, so you´re ready when Dyson appears here."

"Yes Madame", Bo said and saluted.

"I´ll be inside trying to make hot chocolate, without burning the place down."

"Be careful Kenzi", Bo shouted after her, as the girl headed inside. She sighed, thinking it might be a bad idea to make a fire inside of a house like theirs with the possibility of a drunken Kenzi running around. She finished her work outside, before going after the black haired.

"Bo-Bo? We have a big problem! A pretty shitty giant big problem", she heard her saying. Bo took her coat of and brushed the snow off of her boots.

"What kind of problem? Not a spider again, or?"

"No, way bigger." Now she started to worry.

"What is it Kenzi?", she asked, making her way quickly into the kitchen.

"I have no idea how to make a great Christmas dinner or anything. I´m an eater and not a chef", Kenzi exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Bo frowned and then immediately started to laugh.

"That´s not funny Bo-Bo. This is fucking serious." But Bo couldn't stop the laughers and giggles coming from her mouth.

"Sorry Kenz… it´s just…we´re …we´re gonna find a way…out of that", she eventually managed to say.

"I hope so." Kenzi pouted. "Do you think Dyson or Hale can cook?", she asked.

"I have no idea Kenzi. But I´m happy that they will be with us. I haven't had a family Christmas in years." Her heart arched a little as she said so.

"Neither had I", Kenzi confessed. They smiled at each other.

Then Kenzi went back to her work on the kitchen and Bo placed her cold butt on the couch. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about one person. The person she couldn't ever stop thinking about. Lauren. How would she spend her Christmas? Would she like to come over like Dyson and Hale, or would she excuse herself if Bo asked her. She sighed deep, then shook her head._ I´m not going to ruin or perfect Christmas with my depressing thoughts_, she told herself.

Just about fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and told them that Dyson had arrived at their place. They took a seat in Bo´s car and drove to the woods, where Dyson had taken his last Christmas tree from.

"Oh my god I´m so excited! We need the biggest tree", Kenzi said as she hopped out of the vehicle as soon as Bo stopped it. Dyson laughed and Bo grinned. They headed from the rand of the street, through the ankle deep snow, into the forest and Kenzi started running around like a little kid, that had broken out from it´s parents.

"Hey Kenz´ why don´t you go and see if you can find the one? I never had much of an eye for such things", Bo said, as she saw how squirrely her friend was.

"Oh. My. God! Yes, of course. I´ll be back Bo-dashes", and with that her friend ran away, disappearing between the fir trees.

"You know you just did her the biggest favor", Dyson said, looking after her with the hugest smile.

"Yeah I know. But you would do her a way bigger favor if you´d tell me that you or Hale are good chefs", Bo replied, kicking a fir cone aside.

"Why that?" "Kenzi just noticed that no one of us is able to do a big Christmas meal and now she´s freaking out", Bo told him.

"I´m sorry that I have to destroy all you hopes but as much as I know Hale doesn't cook much at all and what concerns me I haven't held a cooking spoon in a century." Bo sighed and nodded, before smiling at her friend. Yeah she and Dyson had become friends, even if he was still attracted to her, he respected the chance of her feelings. They headed a little further before Kenzi found them again.

"Bo-Bo! D-man!", she exclaimed.

"I just found the most perfect tree EVER! Come on Succuface! Let´s go! Swing your big fat asses! Hurry wolf!" She stormed away before one of them could say a word.

"Okay let´s go then", Dyson said.

They found tiny Kenzi staying right in front of the big fir tree. Both faes looked up to see how high the tree might be and saw that it had an appreciating height.

"That´s a beautiful tree", Bo said, stepping beside the little Russian and laying her arm around her shoulders.

Fir needles were falling down as Dyson took his ax tight a tight grip and began to chip the trunk. Kenzi was still shaking in excitement, as she clung to Bo´s arm.

"Epic! This will be epic!"

"Hey wolf! You wanna stay with us and have hot chocolate with cookies?", Bo asked, watching Dyson at his work.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks", he replied as he chipped harder.

"Watch out, the thing is about to fall!"


	2. The Christmas guest

_All right here is the next chapter :) Thank you very much for your reviews they mean the world to me  
><em>

**The Christmas guest**

It had been a nice evening. Dyson had stayed a little longer until the precinct had called him.

After dinner Kenzi had downed several drinks and eventually she fell asleep on the couch. Bo sat beside her in an arm chair and smiled to herself as she looked at the fir in the edge of the room. She was still deep in her thoughts when a knock interrupted her.

"Who the fuck…?", she murmured to herself. She stood up and made her way to the door.

It was about half ten pm, but it was dark outside and the snow was still falling, so she didn't know who would visit her in the evening. A second knock sounded and Kenzi whined, turning around in her sleep, while snuggling deeper into the cushions. Instead of being naive and just open the door, she took the baseball bat, which was laying at the floor, before she grabbed the handle of the old wooden door. Pulling it open she prepared for a fight or an argument with someone, but dropped the bat to the ground as she saw who it was.

"Lauren…", she breathed out, not even realizing she had hold the air in her lungs. Lauren was dressed with a long grey coat and black gloves, lightly covered with new snow.

"Hey", the blond said, a shy expression on her face.

Bo tried to focus, but it took her a moment to get the situation. It was snowing outside and Lauren was surely freezing, and she? She was staring at her like an idiot. "Do you wanna come in?", she asked, smiling at the beautiful doctor.

Lauren nodded and Bo stepped aside to let her in. They went into the kitchen, where Lauren took her coat off and Bo searched for a glass to fill it with water. Her mouth was very dry.

"Can I get you something?", the succubus asked, as she had downed the drink.

"Coffee if you have", Lauren replied, aware that she shouldn't be consuming caffeine in the evening, but simply didn't care.

"Yeah of course", Bo grabbed two mugs and filled them with the dark liquid.

"So what brought you here?", she asked, as she placed one of it in front of the blond.

"Well…I…I´m sorry to bother you with that just before Christmas, but…I…", Lauren stammered.

"It´s okay Lauren. Take a sip of your coffee and then tell me what this is about." Bo gave her a warm smile.

Lauren took a adeep breath and a small sip of her coffee as well, before she talked again. "Well the pipes in my place broke and the Ash is busy with business so it won´t be fixed before Christmas."

Bo´s jaw dropped to the ground. That was a way to long time for the fact that this asshole just needed to hire a craftsman, who didn't even need to be fae.

"So I…I wondered…you know I can´t stay at my apartment …so…", she found her hands pretty interesting as she said so.

"You can stay here Lauren. You know this is a safe haven for you." Bo gave a big smile to the woman in front of her.

"I hope I´m not in your way, I don't want to destroy any of your Christmas plans", the doctor said, taking another sip from the hot liquid

. "No! Lauren you´re absolutely not in our way! We have just a few plans and you´re not destroying them."

"Cookies", they heard Kenzi murmur in her sleep.

"Just let me bring her to bed, then we can talk about everything else."

Lauren nodded and watched how Bo went over to the couch, lifted the small girl up and carried her upstairs._ She´s so caring_, Lauren thought to herself. _She just let me stay here, without asking questions_. She was happy about that. She has thought about her opportunities, before she came here and bothered Bo with her problem. But truth was that there weren´t many opportunities at all. She had no friends and she wasn´t going to ask the Ash for help, because she definitely didn't want to owe him something. If Bo had said no to her she would have stayed at her lab.

"She´s sleeping like a little kid", Bo said, as she came downstairs again."Okay."

"So, where is your luggage?" Bo sat down beside her and smiled.

"At the light fae compound. I was going to…", she left the sentence in the air. She really didn't want to admit that Bo had been her only chance.  
>But the succubus knew where the sentence would have lead. If she had refused to take Lauren, than she would have stayed at the lab.<br>Alone, in the lab, over Christmas.

She wanted to hug Lauren. "Good, okay. We´re going to the lab tomorrow and then you can settle here", she said instead, not sure if Lauren would like to be hugged, or if she would make her uncomfortable with this move.

"What is with Kenzi? Is she going to be okay with me staying here?", Lauren asked, frowning as she thought about the little Russian.

"She is. Don´t worry too much Lauren." Bo took the blonds hand in hers and squeezed it. Lauren sighed, but nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much Bo."

"No problem Lauren. Now come on, you look pretty tired. It´s time for bed."

"Okay, I´ll just need a blanket and then…", she started, but was interrupted by a certain brunette.

"No way Lauren, you´re gonna sleep with me", Bo said, ignoring the ambiguity.

"The couch will be fine Bo", Lauren argued.

"Lauren, it´s going to get cold down here. The heaters didn't work well and the chimney fire will get out soon."

"Then I´ll make a new one. I know how to do so", Lauren said, taking a step in the direction of the couch.

"Lauren please! Do me this one favor. I just want you to sleep with me in my bed. It´s really going to be cold and I just don't want you to freeze", Bo said loud,  
>hoping that would cause Lauren to listen to her.<p>

"Okay", the doctor eventually agreed. If Bo wanted her to sleep with her in the same bed, than she would do her the favor. She lightly shook her head as she thought so. The only favor Bo asked her for was to share a bed, to allow her to keep her warm. That was… again so selfless and caring.

In her room Bo opened the closet and gave Lauren a smile. "Take anything you need, oh and you know where the bathroom is right?" Lauren nodded.

"Okay, feel like home here", she said. "Thanks Bo."

The succubus watched as Lauren took one of her shirts and made her way to the bathroom, then she stripped out of her clothes and covered herself again with panties and another shirt. Just in time she was ready, because Lauren opened the door.

She swallowed lightly as she saw the woman. Lauren was wearing panties and the shirt she got from Bo. Who hadn't seen the blonds legs in a while and seeing the soft, with skin now made her shiver. Lauren blushed under her gaze. She quickly turned around and slipped into her bed, before she could say something stupid, or worse do something which would Lauren cause to run away. The doctor took a deep breath and lay down beside the succubus.

"Good night", Bo whispered, when both had covered themselves with the blanket. "Sleep well", Lauren murmured and nuzzled deeper into the pillows. Bo was laying close enough for Lauren to touch her, she had closed her eyes and her breath was deep and steady. She was asleep. The blond sighed and moved closer to the brunette.

Sunshine was falling through the windows when Bo woke up the other morning. She blinked and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. The other was laying on Lauren´s silk shoulder. She smiled when she saw how the blond had snuggled against her. Their bodies had found their way to each other. Lauren seemed to be still asleep and so she hugged Bo tighter and looked at Lauren. So beautiful, she was so beautiful. Unbelievable.

"Bo?", Lauren murmured.

"Hey, umm…did you have a good night?", Bo replied, blushing a little because she was caught red-handed.

"Yeah." Lauren opened her eyes and sat up.

"Good. Then…umm, let´s get ready, so we can go get your luggage." Lauren nodded and slipped out of the bed.

"Kenzi?", Bo called. Lauren was still in the bathroom and she had decided to go down and talk to Kenzi.

"In the kitchen Bo-Bo", she got back.

"Can I talk you for a minute?" Kenzi sat on one of the kitchen chairs and ate her cereals.

"Of course Bo-Bo." Bo grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, then she faced her friend.

"Umm…Lauren came over yesterday. After you fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh…OH!" Kenzi grinned.

"No, no! Nothing happened. She just…" That was the moment when Lauren came down as well.

"Hey doc", Kenzi said, while Bo took another mug and gave it to the blond, after filling it with coffee.

"Can we talk over there Kenz´?", Bo asked much to Lauren´s relief. She really didn't want to see Kenzis first reaction. She knew the girl didn't really like her but she wanted to try to become friends. Kenzi frowned, but shrugged.

"Okay Bo-Bo." The Russian jumped off of her chair and followed Bo into the living room.

"I know you want this to be a perfect Christmas and it will be…umm do you think it would be less perfect when Lauren would stay here?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow.  
>"I know Kenz´, but she… the pipes in her place are broken and she has nowhere else to go. She would have stayed in the lab. I couldn't do that to her, I mean…", she was interrupted by Kenzi.<p>

"It´s okay Bo-Bo. No one should be alone over Christmas. As long as we can still spend time together is the doc welcome to stay with us", she said.

Bo´s jaw dropped. Truthfully, she had Kenzi expected to be disappointed, maybe a little bit angry as well, but instead she just went over to her breakfast, giving Lauren a nod. "Okay", Bo shrugged, simply happy that the women she cared the most about were with her.

"I hope I´m not interrupting any plans of you two", Lauren said, drinking her coffee.

"No. Hale, Dyson and Trick are coming over at the Christmas evening and other there are no plans", Kenzi told her, facing the fridge as if she was thinking about another snack.

"Yeah just Christmas dinner with the family", Bo added, smiling.

"Hopefully! I still have no idea what to do about the food", Kenzi complained and pouted.

"Don´t worry Kenz´. We can order something."

"No succuface! I wanna have a real, self-made family Christmas dinner", the small girl exclaimed, bumping her fist down onto the counter.

"I´m sorry to interrupt you", Lauren said, looking back and forth between the women.

"But I could make dinner if you want me to." Both Bo and Kenzi glared at the doctor. "You can cook?", they asked both at the same time.

"Well, yes", Lauren admitted, blushing at the sudden attention. "That´s amazing! God doc, I´m so happy your pipes broke!" Lauren grinned, while Bo laughed about Kenzi excitement.

"We need to bake cookies! Can you bake?" Caramell colored eyes met light blue ones, that were wide and full of hope like those of a little kid.

"Yeah I do."

"Oh my god! I love you!"

"Okay Kenzi. Lauren and I will go to the ashes Compound and take her luggage and when we´re back, we can make cookies", Bo meant, kissing the black haired girls cheek, before smiling at the blond.

"Okay, let´s go then. You can search for the ingredients while we´re gone", Lauren replied, with the biggest smirk on her face.


	3. Cousin Dima and the cookies

_So here we go:) next chapter up, I know it´s a little short but the next is coming. I´m trying to update every two days:) Thank you very much for your reviews and have a good week_

**Cousin Dima and the cookies**

Over an hour later Kenzi, Lauren and Bo were standing in the kitchen, covered with flour.

"The dough needs to stand for at least an hour", Lauren said, as she pushed Kenzis fingers away from the bowl. The girl had took several spoons to `test´ if the cookies would taste.

"Do we have baking pans?", Bo asked, frowning.

"I don´t think so, but don´t worry. I was about to visit my cousin Dima. He has some Christmas tree decoration for us, since we have none and how I know him he has baking pans too", Kenzi said and grinned, before she headed for the front door.

"I´ll be back snatches." She grabbed her coat and scarf and started to get dressed.

"We could arrange the tree, couldn't we?", Bo asked Lauren, when Kenzi pulled the scarf around her neck.

"Yeah I think so", Lauren replied, shrugging.

"Good idea. I would have called Dyson, so he could help you but since you´re already two", Kenzi said.

"Okay, let´s go."

"Have fun", Kenzi called, going through the small floor. "But not too much." The front door closed.

Bo grinned about her comment. "So how shell we do this?", she asked, facing the big tree.

"You never arranged a Christmas tree?", Lauren asked in disbelieve, smirking as she saw Bo´s blushed cheeks.

"No, my dad used to do that and after I ran away, I…never had a Christmas tree again. Where no home is, is no place for a tree."

That sounded so sad, that Lauren really wanted to hug the brunette. Instead of this, she just took her hand and squeezed it tight. Bo smiled and returned the squeeze. They put their coats and gloves on, so the needles wouldn't hurt them and started to lift the tree and turn it. They touched a few times and jerked both, but after the first light touches the both enjoyed it. Every time their bodies met shivers ran over them.

Eventually they got the thing in the right position. It was just when they fell onto the couch, exhausted and happy about their success, that Kenzi pushed the old wooden door open. She was covered with snow and followed by a small black guy that looked a lot like her. Both of them carried big brown boxes.

"Hey snatches! This is my cousin Dima. Dima these are Bo and Lauren."

"Hey", Bo and Lauren said, both at the same time.

"Hey. Kenzi was sure you two would be making out", Dima replied grinning. Kenzi pushed him on the arm and he started to laugh. They placed the boxes on the ground and smiled at the older women.

"Come on snatches, there are six more boxes to carry inside", Dima said grinning. Both Bo and Lauren groaned, but lifted themselves from the comfortable cushions and headed after the cousins.

"I´m so fucking exhausted right now", Kenzi groaned.

The older women chuckled as they saw Kenzi and Dima on the couch. An empty plate was standing in front of them, which was once filled with cookies. A Christmas movie was on the TV and rests of milk combined with crumbs were around the cousins mouths.

"Tomorrow we need to decorate this shack"; Kenzi murmured, before drifting to sleep.


	4. Decorating the tree

_I´m late but here it is:) Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I love them. Some Doccubus for you. All fluffy:)_

Bo awoke to the sound of Christmas music. _Jingle Bells_. She chuckled at the thought of a dancing Kenzi down stairs. She stretched her hand out to touch Laurens soft skin, but found the other woman to be gone.

"Lauren?" No response.

She stood up and got dressed, before she went down stairs to look after the women.

"Lauren? Kenzi?", she called.

When she finally reached the last step of the stair she saw something she definitely never thought she would ever see. There was a small red carpet lying under their tree, pillows with Christmas pictures on the couch and the whole room was decorated with festoons. Kenzi was dancing in front of the chimney and Lauren stood by the stove, swinging her hips in rhythm of the music. Well that she hoped to see.

"Hey Bo-dashes! Help us with this. The clubhouse needs some work", Kenzi called and ran over to the fae.

"Oh my god", was the only thing Bo could murmur to herself.

"Let her drink her coffee first", Lauren said, as she placed a mug on the counter in front of Bo´s chair.

"Thanks", Bo whispered to her, before sitting down and taking a sip of her drink.

"I made pancake, do you want some?"

Bo looked up at the blond and smiled happily. How perfect she fits in here, she thought to herself. "Yeah, thank you."

Lauren smiled and handed her a plate. "No problem."

Bo got a caring look in her eyes, as she gazed at the doctor. Her expression was so warm and soft that Lauren lost herself in it._ Beautiful, so beautiful_.

"Hey Bo-Bo hurry up! We need to gt the decoration out of these boxes and in this house. Dyson and Hale are coming tomorrow to help us with the things outside", Kenzi shouted, as she moved down in front of one of the boxes to pull something out, which looked much like reindeer.

Bo sighed and put an fork full of food inside her mouth. "Mmmh that tastes so good."

Lauren chuckled and turned around to do the dishes. "You know you don´t have to do that", Bo said as she saw what Lauren was about to do.

"I know but it's the least thing I can do, since you let me stay here and everything", the blond replied, smiling. Bo finished her plate and moved behind Lauren. She almost wrapped her arms around Laurens waist, but stopped herself in the last moment.

"Lauren", she said with a soft voice. The pretty blond turned her head and found herself face to face with Bo."You don't have to do anything. It´s an honor to have you here." Lauren swallowed thickly, but nodded.

"Hey snatches! Stop flirting, start decorating!", they heard Kenzi yell and turned around to find a glitter covered Kenzi with Christmas tree balls in her arms. Both older women burst into laughing, but went over to the little Russian to help her.

"So how do you want to do this?", Lauren asked, as they had cleaned Kenzi up and were standing in front of the tree.

"I have no idea", Bo replied, scratching her head.

"Let´s just put everything on that." Kenzis eyes started to glow as she faced the tree.

"Wow, wow, wow. Wait Kenzi. We need to put the lights on first", Lauren interrupted her, holding the small girl back.

"Always logical", Bo hummed and grinned at the cute blond.

It caused them a few tries, some scratches and a lot of yelling to get the lights onto the tree. "Fucking shitty thing. You bitch", Kenzi exclaimed angry, kicking the air in front of the Christmas tree.

"Calm down Kenz´", the succubus said, laying a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Kenzi whined and took her finger inside her mouth to suck the blood from it.

"Okay, now the tinsels." Each woman took a bound of tinsels, Lauren and Bo the golden ones and Kenzi the red. The latter started immediately to throw them all over the tree. They all laughed and were soon covered with the shiny things.

"I hadn't had that much fun in…I don't even know how much time", Lauren gasped, trying to control her laughers.

"Neither had I, but this is amazing", Bo said grinning.

The ball ornaments followed and the tree looked more and more like it hoped out of a Christmas movie.

"Hey Kenzi? What the fuck is this?", Lauren asked, she was kneeling in front of a box, fishing something out of it that looked…interesting. Bo frowned at the piece of fabric. Kenzi moved over to the doc and took the thing out of her hands, groaning as she figured out what they found.

"That's a pullover", she said, turning the cloth and holding it in front of her body. She was right. It was a pullover. A pullover with red sleeves and a dark green backside. On its front was a picture of Santa´s slide with his reindeers, flying through the night.

"Where got Dima these?", Bo questioned, pulling another pullover out of the box. This time it had red sleeves, a white back side and a front with a Christmas tree on it.

"I think my Babushka knitted them."

Both Lauren and Bo raised their eyebrows. "Your grandma?", Bo requisitioned, looking at the pile of clothes in the box.

"Yeah my Nana loves to knit. Dima must have got them from her", Kenzi replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"They´re nice and very festive", Lauren commented as she pulled the whole pile out and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. We should wash them and try them on. Oh and the guys should wear some as well", Bo added and grinned at the thought of Dyson and Hale in Christmas pullovers. Soon all three burst into laughing again._ Merry Christmas_ was now fluting the room and the boxes were getting empty.

"I found it!", Kenzi exclaimed, lifting a golden star about her head.

"Okay Kenz´ put the thing on", Bo told her, pushing a chair in front of the green Christmas tree wonder.

"Me?", Kenzi asked, her eyes widened.

"Yeah. I mean since you found this amazing thing." Kenzi squeaked, jumping at least five feet high.

"I love Christmas", Bo admitted, as her best friend climbed onto the piece of furniture. The doctor looked at her with a warm gaze.

"I loved it too."

Kenzi was busy with holding her balance as she tried to stick the golden star onto the top of the tree.

"Not anymore?", Bo asked, not looking at Lauren.

"Well I celebrated alone for the last years, if I celebrated." Bo gulped. "But I think this year it will be great. I start to love it again."

Without herself noticing, Bo intertwined their fingers as she took the blonds hand in hers.

"Bo-Bo? I think I need your help here", Kenzi yelled. She was standing with one leg on the chair and stabilized herself on the wall with the other one. She was almost doing a splt, but she had managed to put the star on the top of the tree. Bo hurried to her side, grabbing the little girl's waist and lifting her up.

"Finished", she announced when Bo had let her to the ground.

"Finished", both Bo and Lauren confirmed, all smiling at the tree.

Bo woke up as she heard an irritating noise.

"Lauren?", she murmured, rubbing her eyes while she looked around. The blond was lying beside her, shivering. It was only then that she noticed the ice cold temperature. Shit! The heater must have broken.

"Lauren?", she asked. Lauren groaned and turned around, while clenching her hands around the seam of the blanket. The succubus laid her hand on the woman´s exposed shoulder.

"God Lauren! You´re freezing." Lauren replied by groaning again. Bo rubbed the cold skin.

"Lauren hun´ listen I´m just going to fetch another blanket and check on Kenzi, okay? You´ll be warm again soon. I´ll be right back", Bo told her, before she headed into the floor where a wooden closet was standing. It was overfilled with blankets and pillows and when the brunette opened the doors they fell all over her. It was really extremely cold. She never noticed how cold the crack shack could be. Tomorrow she would call Dyson to ask him if he could fix the heaters so they wouldn't turn into ice cubs. She grabbed three new blankets and went down the floor to where Kenzi had her room.

"Kenz`?", she asked, as she slowly opened the door and looked inside the room.

What she saw brought a wide smile to her face. Kenzi was lying in her bed, her arms wrapped around a big teddy. She was already covered with an extra blanket and seemed to be fast asleep. She´s in her dream world. Safe and sound, Bo thought. Anyway she pulled one of the blankets from the closet over the small girl to make sure she wouldn't be freezing at all. Then she pressed a light kiss at her forehead and left the room, smiling about the younger woman as she hurried back to her own room.

Lauren dozed on the bed, but she was still shivering. In fact, it got worse.

"Lauren, wake up hun´."

The blonds eyes opened, but she didn't seem to be really awake. Bo spread the blankets over the bed.

"Take your clothes off", she told the freezing woman.

"What?" Lauren raised her eyebrows. She was sure she must have misunderstood the succubus.

"Come on Lauren. Take your clothes off", Bo repeated with a serious look while she started to remove her own clothes.

Lauren sat up to follow Bo´s order, but the moment the brunette had removed her shirt her attention was somewhere else. How long hadn't she seen the white skin of Bo´s perfect breasts? Too long.

"Lauren. It´s not like I never saw you naked. It will help you to warm up."

Lauren snapped out of her trance, but Bo was already right in front of her and grabbed the seam of her shirt. She pulled it over the blonds head and glanced at her face. Lauren nodded and licked her lips to hydrate them. Her mouth was just as dry as her lips. She removed her pants herself, but let the underwear on.

"Come here", Bo said, after she sat down at her bed. This time she didn't complain, she just crawled closer to Bo and snuggled inside of the brunette´s arms. She was so warm and she smelled so good. Bo covered them with the blankets and pressed Lauren tightly against herself.

"Sleep Lauren", she told her with a soft voice, enjoying the blond's present. Soon she drifted to sleep, just like Lauren.

* * *

><p><em>So that was it:) I hope you ll enyoied this chapter. Please review:)<em>


	5. Decorating the shack

_Hey everybody:) I´m so sorry that I suck at updating, but the next chapter is going to be there soon. Thanks so much for the reviews, I love them:)_

**Decorating the shack**

It was warm, so warm. She snuggled deeper into the wonderful warmth. Lauren sighed. It was s nice. So soft. But she was awake, she couldn't fall asleep anymore. She opened first one eye, then the other. The afternoon sunlight already filled the room. Her head was lying on Bo´s chest. She could listen to the brunette's heartbeat and felt how her chest rose and fell. Memories from the last night came up in her mind and she hummed pleased. The brunette was still fast asleep. Even in her sleep she was beautiful. Sometimes she just wondered what Bo had looked like when she was a kid. Her hand wandered to the brunettes face and stroked her soft cheek.

"You´re so beautiful", Lauren whispered. She bit her bottom lip right after the words left her mouth, because that wasn´t something she could tell Bo when she was awake. But she thought it quite often. "Hmm", Bo hummed, snuggling against the soft touch.

"Bo", Lauren whispered, smiling as she saw how happy Bo looked when she heard her voice.

"Lauren…", she murmured, rubbing her eyes even when she was still asleep.

"Lauren?", she asked a few moments later, opening her eyelids.

"Good morning", Lauren said.

"Morning", Bo murmured, blinking. Lauren smiled at her.

"How was your night? Are you okay? Are you warm?", Bo asked, suddenly worried.

"I´m fine. Thanks for warming me up."

"No problem Lauren", Bo whispered, gazing into Laurens caramel eyes.

"Fucking shit!" Bo and Lauren jerked at the sound of a yelling Kenzi.

"Do you think she noticed that the heaters don't work?", Lauren asked, grinning at the brunette.

"Hmm I think she might", Bo replied, with an even brighter grin. The blond took a deep breath and released it slowly before she sat up.

"I think we should go downstairs as well."

Bo sighed."Yeah you might be right."

But before Lauren could stand up she leaned quickly over to her, coming close enough to kiss her, but didn't. She just removed a strand of golden hair behind Laurens ear and breathed her delicious scent in.

"Let´s go", she whispered in her ear to get out of the bed.

Five minutes later both woman came down the stairs. Lauren covered with a large cream colored pullover and Bo had at least choose to wear something with long sleeves, even if she wasn't nearly freezing as much as the humans.

"Kenz´?", she called, when she made her way to the kitchen.

"Fucking holy shit! Bo-Bo what happened? Did the freaking heaters break?"

"Yes. I´m going to call Dyson in a second. I just hope he knows how to fix heaters", Bo answered, stepping closer to the black haired girl that was standing behind the counter.

"Okay. I hope so too, because my feet will freeze in if it stays like this much longer."

Just that moment her phone went off. "Just a minute." She went into the living room area to give Kenzi and Lauren space for their breakfast.

"Hey Dyson I was just about to call ya."

"Is that so? Why if you allow the question?" She could tell that Dyson was grinning.

"Do you know how to fix heaters? Ours broke down and it need to be fixed, before we´re turning into fucking ice cubes." She heard Dyson laugh at the other end of the connection.

"I know a thing or two about it. I´ll see what I can do."

"Thanks. So when will you be here?", Bo asked, looking back at the two women in the kitchen.

"I need to finish some paperwork and pick Hale up, so…I think we´ll be there in two hours or so."

"Okay thanks Dyson. I´ll see you later."

"Yeah see you later." She hit the red button of her phone and returned to the kitchen counter.

"They will be here in two hours, until then we need to hold ourselveswarm."

Kenzi pulled full spoon of cereals into her mouth. "Knowschs Dyschon how to fixsch the hcheaters?", she asked with an overfilled mouth.

"Yeah he thinks so. I´m gonna go and get a few blankets. What do you think about an movie day?"

Kenzi nodded eagerly, while Lauren gave a warm smile to the succubus.

An hour later they were sitting on the couch, covered with blankets and drinking hot chocolate. Laurens very delicious cookies were placed on plates in font of them and they already watched one Christmas movie and were on their second. Kenzi had been so excited at the first movie that she was totally exhausted by the end. Bo found it fascinating to watch Kenzis childish behavior. She was watching kids TV, especially since the Christmas TV-shows were on, and was totally exceeded about every new episode. The little girl had dozed of when the second movie began. Bo had placed herself in the middle of the humans and both women cuddled into he, escaping from the cold.

"I love this film", Laurens soft voice broke through the silence and Bo looked down at the pretty blond.

"Yeah? I love it too, it´s one of my favorites."

The women smiled at each other. It was caring, loving smile. A smile where they lost themselves in the other's eyes. It was such a sweet moment…which was roughly interrupted by a loud knock. Bo sighed lightly, pushing herself off of the couch and making her way to the door. Lauren turned around and looked after the brunette, who pulled the door open.

"Hey Hale. Thanks for coming."

"Dyson is outside at the van. I wanted to take the boxes out", Hale answered, smirking at the scene of a sleeping Kenzi and Lauren on the couch.

"Yeah, these are the ones", Bo showed the boxes to the siren, before heading outside to meet Dyson.

"Hey wolf", she called, as she took her jacket and made her way over to where the black van, Dyson used when he was on business trips for the Ash, was standing. The wolf opened the doors to the luggage space, but when he heard Bo´s voice he turned around to meet her eyes.

"Yo D-man", Kenzi shouted, as she exited the clubhouse. She was wearing her fluffy boots, her clothes were creased and her dark hair stuck out from her head.

"Kenzi", Dyson replied, grinning at the sight.

"Come on dude, inside with you! You have to fix my heaters."

Dyson´s grin widened as he took his tool kit out of the van and followed Kenzi inside. Bo turned around to go back to the house as she saw Hale and Lauren leaving it, both carrying a brown box. She smiled to herself and hurried over to help them with the rest.

"_From now, out troubles will be out of sight_." She could hear someone singing as she came nearer to the duo.

"I don't know what´s with you doc, but I love Christmas songs", Hale said to Lauren, before he started to sing again. "_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the Yule-tide gay. From now on,…_"

"Hey siren! You´re not going to sing us to sleep, are you?", Bo asked, grinning at both Lauren and Hale.

"Naa, not today." Hale kneeled down beside Lauren and opened the second box. There were light chains in there.

"Lights, lights and more lights."

"Okay let´s do this. Could you bring me the leader Bo? Lauren and I will try to unravel these", he pointed at the fairy lights.

"No problem, I´ll be right back."

Hale somehow managed to get himself entangled by the time the brunette came back. Lauren, on the other hand, got the box of lights perfectly unraveled and was now trying to help the siren.

"Okay, seems like I can´t let you alone for more than two minutes." She leaned the almost-too-long-to-carry leader onto the house wall and kneeled down beside Lauren and Hale to help them.

"How the hell did you even do that?", she asked, as she tried to get Hale out of his web of fairy lights.

"I-Aua! I have no idea. It…just kinda happened", the siren answered, moving heavily to get free.

"Stop moving you make it worse!", Lauren told him, while she tried to find the end of one light chain. She rolled her eyes lightly, before she smirked at Bo. A few minutes later they had got him free and Bo was holding the leader steady, while Hale climbed onto the roof and waited until Lauren brought him one chain after another, sometimes she also brought him nails and everything else he needed to fix them.

"Everybody in Christmas mood?", Dyson called as he came around the edge of the building, followed by a very happy Kenzi.

"What do you figure buddy?", Hale shouted from his place on top of the crack shack.

"Did you fix our problem?", Bo asked, hugging Kenzi with one arm while she still held the leader with the other.

"Yeah, was easy. Your seat valve stuck."

"Oookay I have no idea what that exactly means, but as long as the heaters work and my feet doesn't turn into ice cubes I won´t complain", Bo replied, grinning at the wolf.

"You can help Hale with the roof, so he doesn't kill himself, while we´re can make hot chocolate and maybe lunch?", Lauren said, as she climbed down the leader to meet the other members of the gang.

"Yeah sounds great", the wolf agreed.

"Go ahead snatches. I need to look after these guys or they will turn my winter-wonderland into…who knows what", Kenzi told them, looking up like she was looking if maybe Hale already did something wrong.

"Alright. It´s you and me then. Let´s go", Bo started, making her way to the front door.

"I´ll do the hot chocolate since that´s all I´m able to do", Bo said with a shy smile, suddenly feeling ashamed for her barley there cooking abilities.

"Alright hun…ähm Bo." The brunette got a very happy smile on her face as she heard the nickname coming out of Laurens mouth and saw the deep blush on the blonds cheeks as she realized what she just called Bo. The doctor looked quickly into the fridge so she didn't had to look Bo in theyes.

"Chicken with potatos and gravy?", she questioned a second later.

"Yeah sounds great", the succubus replied, the happiness still fluting her veins.

"I am really, really happy", Bo admitted to her, while the blond searched for the pan and pot and placed both on the stove.

"Why is that?", Lauren asked, turning the stove on and putting the deep frozen food inside the pan.

"Because I get to spent time with you."

The doctor nearly dropped the pot she was trying to fill with water at this confession. She knew that Bo liked o spent time with her, or at least she thought so, but the fact that the brunette confessed that she actually did, showed her how happy she really was to have Lauren around and it made her go weak in the knees. She swallowed, then worked along. The succubus quietly started to hum a Christmas song, while she filled mug after mug with cocoa and hot milk.

"I´m also happy", Lauren murmured, not looking at the other woman. A wide smile appeared on Bo´s face.

"I´m going to call the others so they can have their chocolate", she said to the blond, before she made her way to exit the kitchen.

As she passed Lauren she was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace. Her arms wrapped themselves around Lauren waist and she snuggled her head against her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just inhaling each others familiar scent and feeling the warmth of the others body, before they parted again. Instead of saying anything that might ruin the moment they just smiled at each other.

"Bo-Bo? Is the cocoa ready? `Cause I really need something warm to thaw my frozen fingers", Kenzi stated, rubbing her cold fingers against her thighs as she walked into the room.

"Yeah Kenz´, tell the guys to come in", Bo told her.

"Oh shit! Back into the cold", the little Russian exclaimed, but she headed outside and came back a few moments later, followed by the two fae.

"Why are you assholes not freezing?", Kenzi growled as she took her jacket off.

"We are, it needs just more than a bit snow to get us to shake like you, little human", Hale replied, playing as if he was hurt as Kenzi hit him on the arm.

"Sit down kids, chocolate is on the counter."

Hale, Dyson and the little Goth placed their cold butts onto the chairs and grab their mugs to take long sips from their drinks.

"Shit this is hot!", Hale yelled as he got his tongue burned at the hot cocoa. Kenzi laughed and they were soon arguing again. Bo leaned against the counter beside Lauren, who was still working at the stove and she barley took her eyes off the blond.

"Are you two ready outside?", the doctor asked, turning the chicken meat in the pan.

"Yeah, we were just putting everything back into the van when Kenzi came back for us. Everything is finished and your house looks pretty good now", Dyson replied, taking another sip.

"Good, lunch is almost ready. Bo would you be so nice to set the table?" The corners of Bo´s mouth immediately jerked up and she nodded.

"Of course." Then she took plates and cutlery out of the cupboards and set the table.

"That smells amazing doc, if I´d knew you were such a good chef I would have asked you to move in before", Kenzi said, playing with her knife and fork.

"Thanks Kenzi…I think."

"Hey tiger stop swinging this knife around. That makes me nervous", Hale said, grabbing Kenzis knife.

"Hey!"

"Stop fighting, start eating", Lauren put in and caught everyone's attention as she filled the plates with food.

_ It´s almost like we´re a real family_, Bo thought, smiling about the idea of Lauren being her wife. _We could have that picket fence and maybe a baby_. Then she stopped herself from thinking further. She shook her head lightly and started to eat.

"Hm that tastes awesome Lauren", Bo moaned. Her gustative nerves were suddenly very happy about the taste of real food and not only pizza and other ordered food. Lauren blushed but kept her mouth shut in front of the others.

"It starts to snow again Bo-Bo! We need to go out and have a snowball fight!", the little Russian shouted, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Alright Kenz´. You´re ready with your plate?"

Kenzi nodded eagerly, handing her empty plate to the succubus. She collected the other empty plates and placed them in the sink. Kenzi had already jumped off her chair and was now dressing in front of the robe, giving an asking look to the rest of them and one moment later the two men followed her to the wardrobe.

"You wanna go out, build a snowman or something?", Bo asked, holding her hand out for Lauren to take it. "With pleasure."

As soon as she went out of the house Bo was stroked from ice cold frozen water.

"Kenzi!", she yelled, kneeling down to form a snow ball and throw it onto the small black haired. She squeaked and ran away from the older woman, hiding behind the tall wolf.

"Hey!", he exclaimed and shaking his head, because the snow just met his face. Kenzi burst into laughing whereupon Dyson tackled her down, both of them landing in the snow and rolling around. They were soon all covered with snow and exhausted from laughing and throwing snowballs at each other.

"I think we should go now", Hale said, staying up.

"Yeah probably, have a nice evening ladies", Dyson said, giving to the women.

"Yeah you too suckers."

Kenzi groaned as she stood up, rubbing her burriest ass. Bo helped Lauren up and the three of them headed back into the house.

"I don't know what is with you snatches, but I´m sooooo tired right now. I think I´m gonna fall asleep on the couch, if I´m not going to bed now", Kenzi yawned, before she scuffled upstairs.

"I´m pretts tired too. Maybe we should call it a night as well", Bo suggested, grabbing Laurens soft hand before she went after the little Russian.

They made themselves ready for bed and slipped under the warmth of the blanket. As they were both sitting next to each other Bo opened her arms shyly. Maybe, she thought, Lauren wanted to have a little personal space, or maybe she would actually like to sleep in Bo´s arms. She seemed to like it the last night, or she just had been cold. But Lauren destroyed all her doubts as she nuzzled against the brunette and embraced her. Bo let the breath she had held out and snuggled against the blond, breathing her familiar scent in and smiling.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is going to be called <span>Mistle Toe<span> so you guys know what that means:)


	6. The mistletoe

Thank you so uch for the reviews guys. So here´s your new chapter:) Sorry that it took me so long, I´m bus with schools stuff. Anyways I´m working on the new chapter, I´ll try to update every week. Also, I got a little surprise for you when december starts;)

Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think.

**The mistletoe**

"Bo-Bo! Trick just called me and asked if we want to come over later and have an evening at the Dal", Kenzi said as both older women sat down at the chairs in the kitchen.

"Sounds great", Bo replied, grabbing her mug to take a big sip from it.

"Wolfman and the siren are coming as well."

"When do they expect us?", Lauren asked. She took the box of cereals that was standing on the counter and filled her bowl. Somehow she got used to the fact that Bo and Kenzi loved fridge food and sometimes she actually enjoyed the simplicity of their meals.

"At four. Trick said something about a party or so, I´m excited!"

"Alright. How late is it?", Bo replied, looking around to find her phone.

"Eleven am", the black haired girl answered.

"You have bad influence on me. I don't think I slept this much and especially this long in almost ten years."

"You serious doc?"

"Yeah, I had a lot to do and I…simply couldn't sleep anymore." The blond quickly overplayed the sadness that had showed on her face. Bo gently took her hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Anyways I´m going to kill Santa-Zombie-Hooker", Kenzi presented. She went into the living room area and jumped onto the couch, while grabbing the controller and TV remote.

"I think I should take a shower", Lauren murmured, getting up from her chair.

Bo´s mouth went dry. _Lauren. Naked. Under the shower. Water running over her body, hands sliding over her curves_.

"Bo? You´re alright?"

"Um what?" Her cheeks reddened. "Yeah I´m fine…I…I´m fine", she realized she was staring at the stunning blond and looked quickly away.

"Okay. I´ll be back", Lauren said, smiling about Bo´s actions and heading for the bathroom, slightly hoping the brunette would come after her.

It was three thirty pm and Bo had just thrown her dark blue shirt over and was on her way downstairs.

"Kenz´?", she asked, halfway there.

"Yup I´m ready Bo-Bo", the little goth replied.

"Where is Lauren?"

"Still upstairs, she forgot something. Umm, Bo-lishes promise me something, yeah? When she comes down, please don't drool on our ground okay?"

Bo frowned, turning around just in the right moment to see the most gorgeous thing ever. Lauren, with high black boots, tight pants and a light pink pullover with a low décolleté.

"Bo you´re drooling", Kenzi hissed, hitting the fae on the arm.

"What?" Oh shit, she swore under her breath. She cleared her lust fogged mind and instead started to smile at the blond.

"You look beautiful", she said, as Lauren reached the last step.

A deep blush colored the doctors cheeks with a soft red. "Thanks, but you don´t look so bad yourself."

Kenzi groaned and turned on her heel to exit the room right before the other women. "I need a drink", the little Russian murmured.

The heaters started to work as Bo put the key inside the keyhole and the motor came to life.

"We defiantly need seat heaters", Kenzi complained. "My butt is going to turn into ice and fall off!"

"Actually, I had a patient with a frozen butt, well some sort of", Lauren said, frowning as the medicine facts about that patient fluted her mind. She had taken the back seat and Bo could see her serious face through the mirror.

She drove down from their plain and sped up, so they were at the Dal in no time. Snow made the roof look like someone decorated it with white, fluffy wadding. Also on the bar´s sign was a great amount of the frozen water. The old wooden door squeaked when Bo pressed down on the door nock.

"Hey, you´ve made it", Dyson said as he saw the trio.

"Hey, my favorite granddaughter!", Trick called, running around the bar counter and hurrying over to the brunette to give her a tight hug.

"Hey gramps"; she replied, a big smile appearing on her face.

"Trickster", Kenzi exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the old bar tender.

"Hey Kenzi." Lauren just gave a warm smile to him and he replied with a likewise smile.

"I definitely need a drink, since Miss I-don´t-drool-on-our-carpet Bo and doctor I´m-a-hot-chick-with-good-baking-skills-which-brings-succubi-to-orgasms-with-my-eyes Lauren started to have eye sex", Kenzi said to Hale, grabbing the siren by his arm and taking him with her to the bar counter.

"I´m happy you´ve made it", Trick said, looking p to the other two women.

"So, um this is just a little Christmas party. I make one every year, it´s a possibility for both dark and light fae to celebrate Christmas together."

Bo looked around. The Dal was decorated with light chains and Christmas ornaments. Trick even placed a Christmas tree in the edge beneath the fire place, where a small flame was burning. The whole bar was colored with a mix of red, white and green chains and there was a sign at the bar counter that listed all new drink creations for the holidays.

"Looks amazing Trick. Who helped you?"

"Dyson and Hale brought the tree here and a few friends helped with the rest. I wanted it to look perfect when you see it, since it´s our first Christmas as a family." Both fae smiled at each other.

"Oh gramps that´s so sweet. I think this Christmas will be amazing."

"Go sit down you two, I´ll make you a hot drink so you can warm up a bit."

He went back to his place behind the counter and started to clean the bar a little bit up. Bo turned around and reached her hand out for Lauren to take it. She almost sighed as the warm skin met hers. They headed after the barkeeper and sat down on the cool leather.

"So what can I bring my beautiful granddaughter and her…friend?"

"Lumumba for me", Lauren replied. "Two Lumumba", Bo told Trick.

A few moments later he brought them their drinks and Bo grabbed hers with her free hand. It was only then that she realized that their hands were still intertwined. She looked from their hands to the blond, who was looking at her. She got that look on her face. A stern look that she only got, when she thought about something she couldn't pin point. Bo could see right through her eyes inside her, she could see her worry. Before Lauren could take her hand away Bo squeezed it and smiled at her.

"I like to hold your hand", she whispered to her. Lauren glanced at her with wide eyes, biting her bottom lip and squeezing Bo´s hand tight.

"I like it too." They shared a wide smile.

It was almost six pm when Trick opened the buffet and all guests, which had appeared until then, headed for the large table to get something to eat.

"You wanna grab a plate or so?", Lauren asked.

"Yeah sure." They went further unto the room and over to where the other members of the group were standing.

"How is your Christmas celebration until now?"

"Super Bo-Bo. Trick brought so much to eat! It´s amazing", Kenzi replied, slightly drunk.

Bo gave a large grin to Hale and Dyson, that were standing behind the young goth.

"It was alright so far", Dyson said, also a wide grin on his face.

Kenzi had might been drunk, but she was right. Trick got so much food that it would almost be impossible to eat it all.

"Now I´m even more happy to have you over at Christmas. After this meal it would be a shame to serve ordered food." Lauren giggled t her command.

Then she grabbed a plate and went a long the table to find something she would like right now.

"What do you want me to make for Christmas dinner?", Lauren asked, putting something on her plate that reminded Bo of potatoes. Half of the food was something she couldn't identify, but looked very tasteful.

"I have no idea. Maybe something with meat and fixings? Or something like this…maybe you should ask Kenzi. She´s way better in such things than me."

"Yeah. You have your qualifications elsewhere", Lauren replied with a sexy smirk on her face. Bo blushed, but smirked as well, being lightly turned on by Laurens blondness.

They finished filling their plates and went over to one of the tables where the others were already sitting.

"What am I eating here?", Kenzi asked, gazing curious at her full spoon.

Lauren opened her mouth to reply, but closed before opening it again. "Does it taste?"

"Yeah, pretty good."

"Then you don't need to know", Hale said, grinning about the pouting face Kenzi made.

The two women started to eat their food. When they were almost ready with their meals when the music turned a little bit louder and many of the guests got up to dance or applied themselves to a pool game. Kenzi jumped up from the bench she was sitting on. Bo watched how Kenzi made her way to the dancing people. She laughed about the scene.

"I think I should go after her", Hale said, following the black haired girl.

Bo took a look at Lauren, who glanced at the detective. She was so pretty, it was unbelievable. Her hair was falling down her shoulders and shined like gold in the soft light of the pub.

"I´ll go see if Trick got something stronger to drink for me", Dyson said, winking at both of the women.

"Well, you wanna head over there?", Bo asked, pointing at a edge of the bar further away from the dancing people and music. Lauren smiled and nodded, taking Bo´s hand in hers again. They went along the buffet table and over to where the leathern armchairs were placed.

"Oh my god!", they heard Kenzi exclaim as soon as they both arrived there. They looked at her and saw the shocked, but excited expression on her face.

"Look where you two are standing!" She pointed at the ceiling over them. The women looked up and saw what caused the sudden attention of the friend. A small piece of wood with two green leaves and red berries. A mistletoe. She swallowed thickly, before looking back down to Lauren, who was still staring up to the little plant. Her skin was glowing in a warm golden shine and Bo noticed the same glow on her own skin. A likewise glow that appeared when she used her succubus skills on someone.

"Kissing! Kissing!", the amount of people that had caught attention yelled.

But Bo was way to distracted by the beauty in front of her to care. Laurens lustful gaze was on her and her tongue darted out between her sweet pink lips to hydrate them. The tension between the two of them filled the whole room. It was like a hot flame that burned their bodies and tried to kill them. It had become almost too much when Laurens hand finally reached in Bo´s thick locks and pulled her close, so their lips met.

Bo couldn´t hold the soft moan that came out of her parted lips as their flesh touched. Her handy moved themselves to Lauren´s face, one grabbing the hair in her neck and the other one standing to beg Bo for entrance, which she happily gave her. Their tongues melt together. Bo tasted so good, so irresistible. She was not sure how she was able to survive without these lips on hers.

Theywere in their own world as long as their mouths were intertwined, but when they parted they came back to reality. Reality, where all people were staring at them. **All**.

Lauren´s cheeks felt heated and not only because of the deep grabbed her hand and pulled her with her to the bar counter, where only Trick stood. The moment they reached their seats, everybody was already dancing again.

Kenzi rushed to them, her eyes wide as plates. "What the fuck was that? Even I felt this tension between you lady lovers!"

"I have literally no idea", Bo admitted.

"Seems like you just met a mistletoe. They can be nasty little bastards", Trick said, filling three glasses with green liquid, before reaching each of them one.

"Wait! You mean this mistletoe was a freaking fae? Like creepy plat fae? Is he going to eat us, cause I´m not ready for such a thing again!" Kenzi, still drunk, stared at the bartender in shock.

"No Kenzi, it´s not going to eat anyone. But it is a fae. A very harmless fae that turns into a mistletoe. It causes this kind of tension between two people so that they feel the desperately need to kiss and then he feeds of the feelings that are produced by this kiss. Like I said can be little bastards"¸ Trick explained, smiling at Kenzi.

"We got mistletoed", Bo laughed.

"Yeah. I heard about these faes, but I never met one until now. They´re rare", Lauren replied with a huge grin.

"They come to all kinds of parties, well mostly Christmas parties and then have their fun there until they´re fully fed. This human superstition that you have to kiss someone under the mistletoe was inspirited be them. But like you saw, this fae is much more effective then these stupid plastic things you humans use as decoration."

"Okay got it. Watch out where I go now unless you want to meet him and his voodoo as well", Kenzi suggested, giving a worried look to the ceiling.

"I don't think you have to be scared momentary Kenzi. After…um Bo and Lauren he should be satisfied."Kenzi nodded, then downed her drink before she headed back to Hale. Bo smiled at Lauren, who smiled back at her.

She took a sip from her drink, which turned out to be peppermint liquor and then kissed her. They tasted the liquid on each other's lips as their mouths touched.

"You wanna go home?", Lauren asked in a whisper, her lips gazing over Bo´s ones more.

The succubus nodded eagerly, downing her drink before she pulled Lauren up from the chair and with her to the front door.

"Bo?", Trick called her, right before they were about to head out. "Yeah?"

"Kenzi seems to be pretty drunk; she just broke down on my couch. I wanted you to know that she can crush here", her grandfather replied.

"Thanks gramps", Bo said, smiling at him before she went on.

They just exited the Dal when Lauren threw her against the wall, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "God Bo you taste so fucking delicious", she moaned, her hands squeezing Bo´s breast lightly through her shirt and bra.

"You have no idea how much I missed you sweetie", Bo whispered, pecking the blond on the lips one last time, before guiding her to the car.

Laurens lips met hers in a slow, gentle kiss. It had taken them fifteen minutes to come home from the Dal and now they were lying on Bo´s bed. Lauren on top of the brunette, caressing her cheek with her thumb while kissing her softly. When Lauren pulled away for air she stretched her neck to get her lips back. Lauren happily complied leaning down again to kiss Bo. She then placed open mouth kisses on the other woman´s cheek, tugging softly at her earlobe, before following the form of her neck to suck at her pulse point.

"Mmh Lauren…", Bo hummed, rubbing circles on Laurens back.

"I missed you Bo", the blond husked, nuzzling her nose in Bo´s neck. Her warm breath caused Bo to shiver, goose bumps rushing all over her body.

"I missed you too Lauren", she whispered in her ear, kissing the soft skin of her throat, further, until she finally reached her full lips. Her tongue darted out and caressed Lauren´s bottom lip, begging for entrance which the doctor allowed her. Their tongues felt smooth against each other, slowly dancing around, exploring every inch of the other woman´s mouth. They both gasped for air when they parted again.

"Oh Lauren", Bo moaned as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her even closer, their breast pressing together.

"Bo…mhm…let´s get out of these clothes", Lauren whispered, he voice low and husky.

Bo hummed, grabbing the seam of Laurens pullover and pulling it as well with her shirt over her head. Her jaw dropped when she saw the white lace that cupped her full breasts. Their lips met again, before Lauren shoved her hands under Bo´s shirt and massaged her breast to the fabric of her bra. The brunette moaned, bucking her hips against Lauren. Their lips found together ones more, tongues swirling around each other. Bo´s shirt followed Lauren´s and landed on the ground beneath the bed.

"You're perfect Lauren", the succubus murmured into her ear. Their breathes became unsteady as they left each other breathless. Bo´s fingers explored every inch of Lauren´s upper body, gazing over abs, caressing the soft skin of her stomach before she pulled her bra open and removed it from her breasts. She sucked one of Lauren´s hard nipples into her hot mouth as soon as her chest was uncovered, causing the blond to moan.

"Bo", she husked, tugging her nails into her shoulders. Her head fell back, her eyes closing as the tension overwhelmed her. Bo licked and kissed her way from Lauren´s breasts up to her lips, pecking her softly. The blond grabbed her dark locks with her right hand, pulling Bo against herself as she kissed her with an intensity that shot streams of arousal through both of their bodies. The succubus flipped on top of Lauren after they removed their pants, kissing her way down.

"Oh Bo."

Her tongue caressed the blond's hip bones one after another, before she went further down, removing her panties with her teeth. She licked the inner side of Laurens thighs, causing Lauren to release a series of moans and gasps. Then she focused all her attention on the wetness between her legs. She took a soft lick, parting her folds and sucking the liquid from the heated flesh.

"Bo…"

"Oh Lauren you drive me crazy just by calling my name", the brunette admitted, before taking another lick, slowly shoving the tip of her tongue inside her. Another delicious moan escaped her mouth.

"Bo…please", Lauren whined, bucking her hips down to get Bo´s tongue deeper.

The succubus wrapped her hands around the blond's thighs, pushing her tongue deeper, hitting that spot that caused Lauren to whimper. Bo smiled against her core, then pulling her tongue out to brush it against Lauren´s sensitive clit.

"My god Bo…" One of her hands loosened around the doctor's leg instead she brought her finger to where her mouth had been a few minutes before. She shoved two inside, coating them with the blond's juice and then she moved them slowly inside. Lauren moaned out her name, her fingers clutching at the sheets as if she was holding for dear life. Bo moved her finger steady inside her, causing more friction. Her tongue brushed against Lauren´s hard nub, making the blond whine. She could feel that Lauren was close to her release, her walls clenched around Bo´s fingers and her toes curled. She went up to kiss Lauren, with all tongue and teeth before she pressed her palm down on her clit and brushed tightly against her special spot. The blond cried out as she came, being stilled by Bo´s mouth as she bit down on her bottom lip. Bo kept moving her fingers inside Lauren, letting her ride out her orgasm.

"Bo", Lauren hummed as the last waves of her release floated through her. "Yes honey?" She said nothing, but just pulled the brunette closer planting a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Bo-Lo action:)<p> 


End file.
